yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Bug and Foal's Life
A Bug and Foal's Life is the new movie of Iamnater1225. Summery This story begins with Arachna and Dragonsly going to school for the first time. When Zoc witnessed Arachna stands up to any bully, he planed to use a shrinking potion which brings Arachna and Dragonsly into a miniature adventure. Plot The movie begins/At School One day, Arachna was ready to go to school for the first time with Dragonsly. Just then, she saw Sunbeam getting picked on by other foals. But with that, Arachna stood up for her and develop the stare and scared the bullies away. And for that, Sunbeam was thankful to her friend. Little did Arachna realized, Zoc saw the whole thing as he returns to his friends at the anthill. At the Everfree Forest Anthill, Zoc was granted permission from Queen Atta as Z, Mub and Grub joins him. At Elsa's palace/Arachna and Dragonsly gets shrunk/Avoid Elsa's steps Later at Elsa the Snow Queen's palace, it was a real banquet held. Then, Zoc, Z, Mub, and Grub started putting the plan into action as Zoc puts the shrinking potion on the drinks Arachna and Dragonsly were drinking. As they drank, They've been shrunk. When Elsa came back, Arachna and Dragonsly hides behind the ice chair as Z rescued them. As they sneaked past Elsa's feet, Dragonsly started to fly up on the table as they met Zoc, Mub, and Grub. Arachna and Dragonsly couldn't believe their eyes as they witness how very small they are, Mub and Grub explained that Queen Atta was expecting any hero or heroine for great defense. They find a way to get out, but Arachna found Elsa's footprints and gone out the window. Meanwhile, Elsa looked away and didn't notice that Arachna and Dragonsly were shrunk. Back with Arachna and Dragonsly, Zoc, Z, Mub, and Grub brought them to the Everfree Forest and into the anthill they came from. Welcome to the Anthill/Meeting the Circus Bugs In the anthill, Arachna and Dragonsly were amazed to see all the ants gathering food for themselves. Soon, they've met Princess Bala, Weaver, Azteca, Chip, Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, Flik, Princess Dot, Hova, Kreela, Fugax, and Nim Galuu. Then, Arachna and Dragonsly met up with Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, and White Shadow. Just then, Cutter came and informed Zoc that Queen Atta would like to see Arachna and Dragonsly. And so, they did. As they were brought to Queen Atta, she explained why she needed someone or somepony to protect her and the colony is because of a dark smoke of evil. Then, Dot came and inform the others that the Circus has arrived. As P.T. Flea's Circus came, Arachna and Dragonsly meets P.T. Flea, And his circus crew including the acrobatic ants. They met Dim, Rosie, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Tuck and Roll, Molt, Gypsy and Manny as they introduced their daughter, Vanessa. Arachna and Dragonsly were hoping to be big again, Hova and Zoc promised that once the job's done, Zoc will prepare an antidote for them. That very night, the circus has began. During Manny and Gypsy's act, Arachna and Dragonsly were volunteered for the Chinese Cabinet of Metamorphosis. It was the greatest performance. After the circus, Arachna and Dragonsly were granted permission from P.T. to give thanks to the circus crew. As Arachna visit Gypsy, she explained about the great dark smoke of evil. Gypsy was horrified to hear that, Flik requested help from P.T. and the whole Crew. And so, he agreed only because they owe each other. With that, they started training to be real warriors. Hexxus has returned/Warrior Training Meanwhile, Hexxus awakens from imprisonment and begins to plan revenge. Back with Arachna and Dragonsly, they each train with their new friends. Vanessa learned to use a whip, Arachna gave Atta a helping hoof on everything in the anthill. That night, Gypsy felt impressed learning to be warriors. Meanwhile, Turbo told Dragonsly about how he did get the power of super high speed. At the bug spa, Arachna, Vanessa, Gypsy, Rosie, Kreela, and Azteca had a little chat while they get their feet and hooves massaged, a warm up on the mud pool, washing themselves in their warm bath and gone back at their training. Then, Z, Princess Bala, Weaver, Azteca, Cutter, Chip, Barry, Adam, Mooseblood, Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Vanessa, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Molt, Hova, Zoc, Kreela, Fugax, Mub and Grub, Nim Galuu, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, and White Shadow completed their warrior training. Arachna and Dragonsly are excited about going home after they succeed helping Z, Barry, Flik, Hova, Turbo and their friends defeat the dark evil cloud. Fluttershy misses her daughters/Arachna feels scared Meanwhile, Fluttershy was sad that Arachna and Dragonsly were missing. Humblebee felt sorry for their disappearance. So, they set off to gather Princess Twilight Sparkle and the others for a search party. Back with the two foals, Arachna felt very scared of leaving her mother's side. But then, Hova and Zoc came to comfort her. Arachna told that she'd never left her mother or home school before, she felt better, Zoc was keeping his promise to unshrink her and Dragonsly. Soon, Arachna and Dragonsly became very close to Prince Z, Princess Bala, Weaver, Azteca, Cutter, Chip, Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, King Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, Vanessa, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Molt, Hova, Zoc, Kreela, Fugax, Mub and Grub, Nim Galuu, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, and White Shadow. Exploring Fluttershy's Cottage/Rescued from the Bird The next day, Arachna, Dragonsly, and the others wanted to go exploring Fluttershy's Cottage. They looked around the Cottage as Arachna and Dragonsly shows their friends their bedroom, they were finally on their way back to the Everfree Forest. Suddenly, Flik notices the Bird's nest, shouts "RUN!!!!" and ran off. Just as anyone was suspicious, the Bird appeared out of nowhere. Dot was trapped in the forest, Atta was getting very worried. Dragonsly, Heimlich and Slim made a diversion. The Bird ultimately failed to catch it's prey. At the campsite/Exploring Celestia and Luna's tent At the campsite, Arachna ran off because she was so afraid that it was her fault her own friends got into this mess. Turbo, Jet and Nellie didn't want anything bad happen to her. Dragonsly had to go find her sister, Flik, Z, Hova and the others want after them. Then, Arachna discovered a campsite. She saw Princess Luna with the Mane 6 and Humblebee as they discuss about Hexxus' whereabouts. Soon, She was reunited with Dragonsly, Turbo, Flik, Z, Hova and the gang. She apologized for leaving them as they forgave her. Here comes Hexxus/Zoc gives Arachna and Dragonsly the growth potion All of a sudden, Hexxus has returned and begin his revenge. As the Mane 6 and the Pillars fought him off, Arachna was afraid that her mother will get herself killed. Zoc quickly gave Arachna and Dragonsly the growth potion as they go help them. Defeating Hexxus/Hooray for Arachna and Dragonsly Arachna and Dragonsly came to the rescue, they bought the Mane 6 and the Pillars enough time to use their Friendship Magical Power. As Turbo does his maximum speed of light, it hurts Hexxus' eyes as the magical power blasted away. Then, Hexxus was defeated and send to Tartarus for good. With the Mane 6 and the Pillars cheering at Arachna Dragonsly and some little friends they made, Fluttershy was very proud of her daughters. Victory Celebration/New Home for the Bugs/Ending There was a victory celebration, Humblebee was very happy for his wife and daughters. Then, the bugs needed a new home as Arachna made it for them around her mother's garden. Finally, the film ends with Yuna and Snowdrop paying Arachna and Dragonsly a visit as they go out and play. Trivia *This film is based off A Bug's Life and The Ant Bully put together. Songs #'Toxic Love' - Hexxus Scenes #The movie begins/At School #At Elsa's palace/Arachna and Dragonsly gets shrunk/Avoid Elsa's steps #Welcome to the Anthill/Meeting the Circus Bugs #Hexxus has returned/Warrior Training #Fluttershy misses her daughters/Arachna feels scared #Exploring Fluttershy's Cottage/Rescued from the Bird #At the campsite/Exploring Celestia and Luna's tent #Here comes Hexxus/Zoc gives Arachna and Dragonsly the growth potion #Defeating Hexxus/Hooray for Arachna and Dragonsly #Victory Celebration/New Home for the Bugs/Ending Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225